User talk:Dream Focus
If you have anything to say, go ahead and say it. I'm listening. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 11:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Page naming Instead of naming them "Wall (TAK Unit Aramon)" why not name them "TAK:Wall (Aramon)" or just simply "Wall (Aramon)" as there are no units from the Aramon army in Total Annihilation Kingdoms in the original Total Annihilation. This will probably help site navigation as you have no redirects for the Wall page and people are hardly likely to type totalannihilation.wikia.com/wiki/Wall_(TAK_Unit_Aramon) to find the page. Another example is "http://totalannihilation.wikia.com/wiki/Elsin_of_Aramon_(The_Mage_King)_(TAK_Unit_Aramon)" Also, on the subject of the wall, why not just merge them all into one article, since they all serve the same purpose, have the same health and just include screenshots of each army's wall? I thought I'd mention this now instead of later when the Wiki becomes more popular as it'll be easier to edit the small amount of pages named like this instead of having to do it later. Just my thoughts anyway. Nice job on the wiki so far though. :There are 207 pages on this Wiki. I created over four years ago. Someone else went through and changed the names of things adding in the (TAK UNIT) and whatnot. I see no reason for that at all. Unless something has the same name is something else, no need to give them longer pointless names like that. If you figure out how to use a bot program to automatically change them, go for it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Unit naming I've also noticed some of the units are incorrectly named, Anu: Deity of Aramon isn't called Anu: Deity of Aramon in-game, it's called Avatar of Anu, Anu isn't the unit's name it's the name of Aramon's god, from what I can gather. Thus the unit is the Avatar of the god, not the god itself, making the in-game name make sense. The page should be renamed to Avatar of Anu to avoid confusion and the same is true for the other Deities. Avatar of Anu - Anu: Deity of Aramon - This follows the naming convention as an avatar is the image of something else, like avatars in forums and on Wikia. Spawn of Belial - Beliel - The Deity of Taros - The name of the unit is Spawn of Belial, spelt with an A not an E. This follows the naming convention as the unit is the spawn of Belial, spawn being something made of something else. Angel of Lihr - Lihr: Deity of Lihr - You named the page incorrectly to begin with, following your naming conventions it should be Lihr: Deity of Veruna, but I won't nitpick over that. This follows the naming convention because the angel is the avatar here, like God has his angels. Tammuz: Deity of Zhon - Couldn't find Tammuz's in-game name as I was writing this but when I do I'll edit this post. ( i believe it is tammuz goddes of the hunt) - daw125 I'll be happy to rename all the pages and correct all of the links if you're okay with it. :The names used are what is found in the book that came with the game. If the name was changed in the final patched version of the game, with expansion pack, then you can go ahead and change it to whatever that name is. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]]' 03:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC)' Two Kbot pages? I've noticed that there are two Kbot pages, one spelt KBot the other Kbot. The one that's shown as KBot has less information than the other one and lacks a unit list, whereas 'Kbot' page doesn't. Don't you think that you should delete one? I mean, it's a bit silly having two Kbot pages that show the same line: "Kbot (Kinetic Bio-organic Technology)". Just a thought. PlasmoidThunder 12:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I changed KBot to be a redirect to Kbot. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 15:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Check your talk page. I also gave you administrator rights so you can do things like this yourself in the future. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 16:27, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to say "Thanks!" yesterday, so... thanks! PlasmoidThunder 14:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Possible Wiki rename? It's up to you of course, but I thought of renaming the Wiki to something like Total Wikilation or Total Annihipedia, or something like that, cause Total Annihilation Wiki just seems a bit... meh; it's alright, but it just seems a 'bit much' to say. Most wikis nowadays incorporate the words "Wiki" or "Pedia" into their wiki's name. "Nookipedia", "Wikirby", "Bulbapedia", "Uncyclopedia" etc. It'd be nice to hear you're thoughts on this. PlasmoidThunder 17:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :It tells people what it is instantly, no confusion. When they Google search for Total Annihilation Wiki they'll find this place straight away. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']]' 17:50, July 27, 2011 (UTC)' Yeah, I see what you mean, but if you typed that into google, becuase of the address (totalannihilation.wika.com) you'd still get it as what you type also appears here totalannihilation.wiki'''a.com. PlasmoidThunder 18:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Actually, forget that... I'm working on a little something that I'm sure you'll like... or maybe not; depends wether you want it or not. PlasmoidThunder 09:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Table? Out of interest, what template are the tables in some of the articles running off? (like the one in Missions (TAK Main)) Or is it just simply an old table code? If they are running off a template, then I could edit the base template and make all the border headings a certain colour (preferably, one that makes the white writing visible). PlasmoidThunder 17:12, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Standard Wikia code found on wikias everywhere everywhere. [[User:Dream Focus | '''Dream Focus]] 19:35, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Which you get by doing what exactly? Its not the same code produced when you insert a table through the "Add features and media" tab. How exactly do you insert it? : PlasmoidThunder 19:40, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::This was used everywhere before they had that. I don't remember where I first found it, but I used it on my Gantz wikia and elsewhere, before using it to create List of units for Total Annihilation Kingdoms. Not sure how many list we have. Writing a program to read in the information copied over from the edit menu, and then editing out anything but the text desired, and then putting it in the newer standard format, is something someone might be able to do. Shouldn't be too much work to just change the one thing that list the color though. I'm thinking a color other than intense yellow orange might be better. Or just have it transparent or use the black background instead. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Amphibious/Submerged Units category So yeah, I thought I should clear this up. MaxGold changed the description of the Amphibious Units category to "functions on both land and water", where originally it was "the ability to go or reside underwater", which the submarines, the Crock/Triton and the Gimp do. Submerged Units pretty much serves the same purpose as this. For units that "float" on the water like the naval towers and metal makers, there should be a category called "Floating Units" or something similar. In summary, the submarines reside underwater, so they are amphibious. The Gimp is amphibious becausebit can go underwater. Both instances fulfill the description of the Amphibious Units category, so there is no need for the Submerged Units category. 11:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :I just responded at http://totalannihilation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MaxGold#Amphibious_category. Amphibious does not mean underwater. Please read and respond to the post there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 11:09, July 29, 2012 (UTC) online play How do I play TA online ? Wisemove 15:46, April 13, 2013‎ :I haven't played it online in years. You need to ask PlasmoidThunder. Or check one of the active sites. I know people still play different mods of the 3D fan port of it at http://springrts.com/ [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) : I haven't the foggiest on how to set up online multiplayer, seeing as I've never done it myself. All I can tell you is router port-forwarding, GameRanger and WarZone. You could always try to make sense of this thread on TAU. 00:19, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Lore sections A quick question, why did you remove the lore sections of Aramon and Veruna? Khazzadumm (talk) 13:16, September 12, 2014 (UTC)KhazzadummKhazzadumm (talk) 13:16, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :Read your talk page. I left you a message there explaining it after I did it.. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:22, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the prompt response and clarification of the matter. Khazzadumm (talk) 14:25, September 13, 2014 (UTC)